Life is unfair
by Zighana
Summary: sometimes the strangest way to meet a guy is to hang from a tree showing the world your panties. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Life is unfair

Chapter One:prologue

Here I was, hanging upside down in an apocalyptic state commonly known as mentally scarred. My ankle was tangled inside jumprope, which was stuck inside a tree. Why, oh _why_ did that magical device had to teleport me to another dimension. I stared at the amulet, cursing it for malfunctioning and taking me to whatever the hell I am right now, showing my panties for the whole world to see. Where am I? What kind of place is this? The background is so familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it.

All of a sudden, there was a boy, around 19, storming out the door with a disgruntled expression. He had icy blue eyes, mahogany brown hair, a mole on his face, with a plaid shirt, khaki shorts, a sports tee, with beige sneakers. He barely noticed me until I screamed for his attention. What he saw made his face turn a deep shade of beet red. "Oh, my GOD..." the boy whispered.

"Wilkersons, you now have a flasher here hanging from a tree. You never cease to amaze me." the chief of the fire department chuckled. I sat there embarrassed on the sidewalk, hiding my face in humiliation. I realized where I was now: Malcolm in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"**I should have you_arrested _for defacing my lawn! And to show your granny panties in front of my son! Is she another one of your girlfirends, Malcolm?" Lois Wilkerson scolded me as I reluctantly sat down before her on the couch. Malcolm was staring at me, Dewey was stacking Legos, and Reese was staring down at me--possibly where he shouldn't be looking. "You really don't understand! I come from another dimension which is different from your world. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me!" I tore the amulet from my neck, and showed it to the woman, begging for her trust. "If you somewhat trigger it, it'll teleport you to wherever you wanna go! Well, another dimension, to be exact." I allowed the amulet to show it's mirror side. "This is a portal. Do you see anything inside it?" Lois inspected it, and to her amazement, she saw my house instead of her. "Is this some kind of prank mirror? Nice effects, but you have to do better than that!"

"Listen, woman. I have a really thin slice of sanity that restrains me from choking you. It sounds insane, but don't you find it suspicious for me to pop out of the blue, hanging from a tree, with no recollection of where I am?" I said to her slowly and icily, so she'll understand it wasn't the right time to get skeptical. I have to go home, but since the amulet is on the fritz, it won't take me there until it begins to glow with the full moon. I could see Lois was miffed at my light threat, but I could tell she was thinking my theory through.

"She's right."

All eyes were on Reese. "It is considered peculiar that a girl is hanging from the tree without her falling, right? You can't just climb up there and tangle yourself in there without strategy."

"Atta boy! right on the money!" I cheered. "What'd you say? I was reading this comic book. Sorry if I read aloud." Reese chuckled. Malcolm, Dewey, and Francis smacked his head, chorusing, '_idiot'_.

"Aside from that moment, Reese did have a point, though." Dewey explained. "I guess you're right." Lois sighed. "She hates being wrong," Malcolm whispered to me.

"I could tell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been 5 minutes that I spent explaining the whole amulet ordeal. Of course they were a little confused at the sudden mentions of magic. But since I was able to back up my story, they were ready to believe. "What alse are you? A sorceress that can throw fireballs made out of ice cream?" Reese replied sarcastically. I punched him in the gut for his sheer sense of stupidity. "Where am I going to stay? I can't stay out in the street!" I demanded.

"Goodnight, Malcolm." I said to him through the tent he managed to pitch. He nodded with gratitude and made sure the sprinklers didn't attack me. I was sleeping in the backyard of the Wilkerson's home, with the dog howling to the moon. I crawled out of bed and stared at the sky. Stars shone bright, accompanying the moon as if mocking me.

"Ain't you 'sposed to be sleep?" A drawling voice asked. I jumped startled and looked at Malcolm, who was sitting cross-legged facing me. "I can't sleep. I wanna go home." I mumbled. "I hope so too. Mom's pregnant and she just might unleash her blind fury if you get on her moody side. Last thing I need is to dig a grave or pay financial bills at a hospital. Or mental institution." I winced at the 'mental institution' part.

"Yeah. she's_ that _horrible."

"Wanna go inside the house? It's pretty windy out here, and I like my privacy."

"Sorry, no can do. Mom wants me to keep an eye on you. So nothing bad happens to you."

"My ass."

"That's what_ I _said."

"What are you REALLY here for?"

"You're weird. I don't want you to kill my family in our sleep."

"Aww, and I thought you liked weird put up with your mother without choking her. "

"_Touche`."_


End file.
